You Knew
by Endless Snow
Summary: You knew that you could never go back to what you had...because you could never accept that you lost it in the first place. [Sasukecentric]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **You knew

**Summary: **_You knew that you could never go back to what you had because you could never accept that you lost it in the first place.. Sasukecentric_

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **Hey all! I got the insperation to write this fic from to the totally IC fic: **Simple Things **by **mylilchickadee**...and too many Fall Out Boy songs...Oh and just for the people getting confused and checking the A/N: This is written in SECOND PERSON...This is my first attempt at a character centric, and second person...and it's non-beta-ed so no flaming, kay?..Critisizm is welcome though. Anyway R&R

**Disclaimer: **..NOOOOOOOOO! I still don't own Naruto! (Although I'm, now, trying to make a bargain to get Shika-kun...not very successful.)

* * *

You knew-_oh so painfully knew-_ that from the moment you made up your mind and stepped beyond the gates of Kohanagakure, that you could never go back. Sure, you could still step into the old village and try to find what you once had, but you know that deep down... 

This wasn't right.

It isn't your home. It isn't what you had so long ago. It wasn't anything like you ever experinced.

So you went to the people you knew-_so knowingly thinking you knew- _to explain what you felt, and they would look at you with a spark in their eyes. As if they something.

Something that you didn't know.

That's when you feel as if you're missing something. As if the time you were away, an entire lifetime had passed without you. Ahead of you. Further from you.

But you're so stubborn aren't you? You believe-_try so very hard to believe-_ that you had been there all along. That you know what's going on. That you know that secret that everyone everyone seems to know but you.

But you don't.

You were gone too long and went too far. You crossed the old line that was set for you so long ago, and now you cant go back. You try so hard to regain everything- _your glory, pride, and memories-_ and revert back to the past, but you know you can't. You're living in a present-_future?-_ that you have no clue about and have no part of. Face it.

Your chance has faded.

So you go to your friends-_, teammates, rivals, aquantinces, enemies- _to ask what they're doing. What's going on. What did you miss. But alas they smile-_in that mocking cruel way-_ that says it all. This is something that you can't continue in. Something that you can't get ahold of anymore. Something that you once had, but lost...And you know the one thing that could get it back...

So what do you do?

You refuse to listen. You refuse to give into their whims. Into their plan...Into their arms...Because you know-_you know so very well don't you?-_ what that will mean.

It will mean you'd have to admit that you need to apologize. That you were wrong. That you lost it all.

And that's just something you know you can't accept again.

* * *

A review will earn you a cookie, so go to that pretty blue button okay? 


	2. MOST IMPORTANT INFO

Yeah...not another update again...Sorry guys.

Now although people loved this fic, I have to say...I can do SO much better then this...So I have decided to rewrite it. I mean, I wasn't even done with the first chapter before I was like:" . . . What the hell is this crap?" Gawds I mean this fic has: **A.** overuse of Japanese (which I didn't study on yet...at that time)** B.** dialogue, **C.** not enough discription,**D.** OOC-ness, **E.** OCs, and F. just plain suckish plot. so for all those who didn't get it the first time: I AM REWRITING THIS.

Also: **_MOST IMPORTANT INFO_**: I am making another account on It is called **Mendokuse 101 **Now it will have Normal is Boring (Most likey going to rewrite some stories) and Sins of the Past (rewrite). It will also have he other stories I decide to put on, depending if I think it's good or not. I will NOT be using this username anymore, but it WILL still be on...Just in case if people dont get the memo here, or if you wish to see the old fics I used to do, unrewritten.

Now all of you who bore with me with this fic, please wait a bit longer for a rewrite. It has been a pleasure getting to know you.

I bid you all a fond farewell.

endless snow (Mendokuse101)


End file.
